Filtration devices are used to separate two or more substances from each other on the basis of chemical or physical properties of the substances. Filtration devices can rely upon a chemical potential differential across a porous membrane for separating the substances. There has been significant interest in a range of filtration devices that can be categorized into groups including: (1) dense membranes in which materials diffuse through grain boundaries; (2) micropores (from about 3 to about 20 angstroms); (3) nano-filtration (from about 10 to about 80 angstroms); (4) ultra-filtration (from about 0.001 to about 0.2 micrometers); and micro-filtration (from about 0.2 to about 10.0 micrometers).
These filtration devices are particularly useful for separating substances from gas streams or liquids. A number of separation methods have been used in the various processing industries. The use of filtration devices having ceramic membranes is a relatively new area. The benefits of ceramic membranes generally include high-temperature capability, resistance to chemicals and good structural integrity which permits the separation membrane to be used under high pressures.
Ceramic membranes can be used for a wide variety of applications. For example, clarifying and sterilizing fruit juices and other liquids in the food and beverage industry; concentrating vaccines and enzymes or purifying amino acids and similar processes in the biotechnology industry; removing hydrogen from refinery streams and carbon dioxide and hydrogen sulfide from natural gas in the gas separation industry; separating oxygen from air; removing precipitated radionuclides and metal oxide and metal hydroxide particles from waste water; and purifying waters, acids, solvents and similar liquids in the electronic manufacturing industry.
Ceramic-based filter elements have been developed to take advantage of the properties of ceramic materials. For example, a filtration device having a ceramic filter element is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,157 by Hoover et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This patent discloses a filter element fabricated using a porous ceramic support, such as alumina (A1.sub.2 O.sub.3) or cordierite (2MgO.multidot.2Al.sub.2 O.sub.3.multidot.5SiO.sub.2), having a porosity of from about 30 percent to about 60 percent. A ceramic membrane layer is coated onto the interior channels of the porous ceramic support. The opening size in the membrane is controlled and can vary from about 0.002 micrometers up to about 1 micrometer.
Similar filtration devices utilizing ceramic filter elements are disclosed in the prior art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,894,160 and 4,971,696, both by Abe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,423 by Goldsmith; or U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,590 by Van Tveen. Each of the foregoing patents is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
One of the problems associated with manufacturing filtration devices incorporating ceramic filter elements is the difficulties and limitations relating to sealing the end of the ceramic filter element. At least one end of the filter element must usually be sealed and prepared for installation into a filtration device by sealing the porous support and providing a surface that can easily be attached to the filtration device. Typically, the end of the filter must form a tight seal with a metal component, such as a stainless steel ring, to prevent the pressurized filtrant from bypassing the filter. Most filter elements have been sealed by internally sealing the porous ceramic with a ceramic slurry or cement and using organic materials, such as rubber or polymer "o-rings" to seal around the perimeter of the filter element. The o-rings are typically not capable of functioning in elevated temperatures and under corrosive conditions. Further, the o-rings will not form a tight seal around the ceramic if the perimeter of the ceramic filter element has defects or is "out of round." This is a particularly acute problem when the filter is used to separate materials having very small diameters (e.g. ultrafiltration).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,488 by Wang et al. issued on Apr. 20, 1993. This patent is assigned to LANXIDE Technology Co. and is part of a series of patents assigned to LANXIDE Technology Co. that relate to ceramic-metal composites. Wang et al. disclose a method for joining two self-supporting bodies by a reactive infiltration process. It is disclosed that two materials can be bonded together utilizing the composite of the invention. For example, a powdered parent metal and a material which is to be reactively infiltrated can be placed between the two bodies. In an alternative embodiment, it is disclosed that an active brazing material can be placed between two composites formed according to the invention or may be placed between one body formed in accordance with the invention and a second body. It is disclosed that a foil, paste or powder which includes an active brazing alloy is placed between at least two self-supporting bodies made according to the first step of the invention.